


You’re the one for me

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk’s tablet is a lil shit, F/M, Fluff galore, Getting Together, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, hella gay, i had so much fun writing this fic, tablet guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: When Ahkmenrah’s tablet decides to misbehave one night, our favorite pharaoh, cowboy, and former president have to face the truth.





	You’re the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I’m back! Sorry about the delay, I know I should be more consistent with fics. I’ll probably get one more up before school starts and I’m absolutely slammed with work. Anyways, enjoy this absolute mess of a fanfic!   
-Kae

It was Saturday night, and everyone inside the Museum of Natural History was enjoying their time awake. It seemed that this night had nothing but peaceful bonding in store.

However, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah had other ideas.

* * *

“Larry!” The Pharaoh shouted. The tablet was behaving strangely, and he needed another person to talk to about it.

The night guard ran into the Egypt exhibit, heeding his friend’s call.

“What’s up, Ahk?”

Ahkmenrah glanced at him solemnly, before turning his attention back to the tablet and replying, “My tablet.... it’s behaving strangely.”

“Does it need moonlight?”

“No.. I’m not really sure what’s going on with it.” The Egyptian admitted, fiddling with the pieces.

Of course, that was when the tablet began to pulse golden streams of light.

“Ahk!” Larry screamed, shielding his eyes from the intense beams. “Why is this happening?”

“I-I don’t know!”

He flipped the center piece 3 times, and the pulsing light stopped immediately. Both of the men breathed sighs of relief, as the light had not been pleasant.

Wait.

There was something wrong.

Ahkmenrah’s arm stung.

Carefully, he lifted it up to the light in order to see properly.

It was a sun. It looked like a crude drawing, with lines for rays and a circle for the star itself. However, there was something charming about it, so Ahk didn’t mind too much.

Larry was rubbing his arm as well, obviously stung.

“What the hell?” Said man stared at his forearm, rubbing at his skin as if the mark would disappear.

Ahkmenrah stepped forward, before asking, “What mark do you have?”

“A... sun?”

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

This was NOT good.

Now Ahk knew what was going on.

These were soul marks.

According to Egyptian legend, Isis, goddess of love, blessed marks of fate upon couples destined to be together.

The tablet must have done that to him and Larry.

But if him and Larry got them...

“Gigantor! You’ve gotta help me!”

Jedediah, who had ridden his horse into the exhibit, waved frantically at Larry, who was still looking at the mark in awe.

The night guard looked down.

“What’s going on, Jed?”

“I’ve got this weird mark on my arm!” The cowboy shouted indignantly.

Ahk frowned.

“What is it?”

“It’s a sword!”

Larry scrunched his face in thought. Ahkmenrah silently thought that was adorable, but refrained from saying anything.

“Huh.”

“And you wanna know the worst part?” Jedediah raised his voice even louder. “Octavius has the exact same thing!”

Ahk almost died then and there.

“Okay, Jedediah, I promise that we will have this sorted out very soon, don’t worry-“

Jedediah straight up growled.

“You better!” And with that, he tipped his hat and galloped away.

“You... you do know what’s going on, right?” Larry asked, looking quite nervous.

Ahkmenrah silently braced himself, knowing that he would have to reveal the truth about his feelings for the night guard.

“So.. way back in my time, the love goddess Isis would grant.. certain identifications of couples destined to be together.”

“And?”

“These marks.. they’re soul marks, and they mean that two people who have the same one are meant to be lovers.”

Larry’s eyes widened in shock.

“Well, I guess there’s no better time to say this. It’s inevitable anyways. I... I love you, Guardian of Brooklyn. I’ve always loved you. I began to feel things for you after we defeated Cecil together. I understand if you don’t feel anything for me, but I figured you needed to know...”

For a moment, everything was still, as the words hung heavy, almost ominously in the stagnant air.

Then, Larry’s lips crashed into his.

And Ahk knew he felt the same.

* * *

“Listen up everyone!” Larry’s commanding voice rang clear in the halls of the museum.

Immediately, all the creatures began to move towards the lobby, heeding the night guard’s call.

Ahkmenrah silently marveled at his now-boyfriend, at how well the Museum creatures obeyed his commands.

When everyone was gathered, Larry took a deep breath before beginning, “Alright! So, a show of hands, who felt a burning sensation on the inside of your arm recently?”

Around 20 hands shot up.

“And when the burning sensation subsided, who had a mark on said arm?”

The hands stayed up.

“Alright, Teddy, what mark do you have?”

“A flame.” The former president answered.

“Alright, who here has a flame as well?”

Sacagawea hesitantly raised her hand.

“Okay, you two, stand together.”

A few minutes later, all of the people with matching marks were paired up.

Jedediah raised his voice, shouting, “okay, so why do we have these tattoos?”

“Uh...” Larry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to prepare himself to deliver the difficult news.

“These marks... They’re soul marks. Your partner who has the identical one... you are destined to be a couple.”

It seemed that the entire museum went quiet, in shock from the news.

Then, the noise exploded as outrage, excitement and pure sexual tension bubbled up to the surface.

Teddy and Sacagawea grinned at each other, before pulling each other into a tender kiss.

Octavius stared at Jedediah, blushing, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. The cowboy squawked, pulling his hat down to hide his obviously red face.

All around the main hall, couples were sharing their first kisses, their first hugs, even their first conversations.

Ahkmenrah smiled. With his new boyfriend by his side, everything was coming together, just like he dreamed it would.

* * *

A few hours later, the dawn was coming, and everyone began to head back to their exhibits.

As Ahkmenrah climbed into his sarcophagus, Larry raced into the Egypt exhibit.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I had to lock up, but I’m here now.”

Sweetheart.

Ahk nearly squealed.

Instead he settled for a faint blush, before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Larry grinned against Ahk’s lips, kissing him back more roughly. The pharaoh whimpered, craving more.

“Tomorrow night.” He whispered, and the night guard nodded in silent agreement.

As the first rays of sunlight began to shine outside the Museum Of Natural History, the two embraced, Ahk closed the lid on his sarcophagus, and while the night had ended, a new chapter of their story was just beginning.


End file.
